


Life of Loneliness

by Shadow15



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drabble, Heartbreak, M/M, Shizaya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow15/pseuds/Shadow15
Summary: Shizuo couldn't delete Izaya's number from his phone, no matter how much he wanted to.





	Life of Loneliness

Every time Shizuo opened the contacts list within his phone, his eyes lingered over a certain name;  _ Izaya.   _ There were the times he was tempted to delete it - and God knows he  _ wanted  _ to - but every time his finger hovered over the confirm deletion popup, it never pressed yes.  As if a mysterious force pulled his finger away every time, Shizuo never had been able to go through with it.

Shizuo hurt whenever he saw that name.  Izaya had been his boyfriend of four years, but after the smaller male cheated on him, he’d never been the same.  His friends had often told him he was lonely and perhaps even depressed, and he was inclined to believe them – what other reason would he lay awake at night,  _ pining  _ to have Izaya back in his arms?  

He had a habit of sitting by his phone for hours on end, just wishing it would ring and Izaya’s name would flash on the screen.  He wanted so badly for his ex to ring him, to say sorry for what he had done and take him back. Shizuo didn’t care if that made him desperate; he truly missed having his lover by his side.  

But of course, this never happened, and when Shizuo would give up for the day and resign himself to the fact that  _ Izaya was gone _ , he’d trash his home once more and yet again acknowledge he’d  _ never  _ suffered anger like this before.

The fact that Shizuo’s happiness would never return was something he had long-since accepted; true happiness had come with Izaya, and it left with him also.  


End file.
